The chosen Tamer 03: Tamers side story
by Tamer4life
Summary: Side story to The chosen Tamer: Digital Frontier. This story will show you how the tamers and everybody are doing in the real world while Takato's in the digital world. Not much else more to really say except that in some chapter there might be some important information for furture chapters in the main story line.
1. Missing

T4L: Well as promised here is the first part of what the tamers are doing while Takato's in the digital world.

:...

T4L: Oh that's right Terriermon couldn't make it today. I think he said something about visiting somebody or something... Anyways hope you like this side story. Oh and this will mainly be in Rika and Henry's perspective, with a bit of Ryo's as well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Side story to The chosen Tamer: Digital Frontier**

**Tamers side**

**Chapter 1: Missing.**

Rika stormed through the streets searching for two people who she fully intended to kill.

The first person was no longer on the same planet. But most people didn't know that.

The second was still on the planet and scared witless, as he was hiding from the girl who he knew was looking for him.

_'When I find those two I'm going to kill them...! They were the ones who always said we were friends and should stick up for each other and not to lie to each other... But here they are lying to me...!' _Rika thought with venom in her throat.

A streak of blue hair flew past Rika's line of vision across the street. She only knew one person with that colored hair.

"HENRY!" Rika shouted as she ran after him.

Henry turned his head as he was running. "...Hey Rika what's up? ...Did you find Takato yet?" Henry asked hoping she would be distracted by the question and stop chasing him.

Rika was infuriated by this question. "NO! But I did find out you're in league with him!" Rika shouted as she sped up towards Henry.

_'Oh crap!'_ "What? No I was just helping him out. He didn't want to be killed by you..." Henry said as he continued to run.

"Like I would hurt him!" Rika yelled as she caught up with Henry and grabbed him by his neck. "Now tell me for real this time. Where is Takato?"

Henry looked at Rika. This was a question that was the only way out of this situation.

"I don't know..." Henry said looking her in the eyes. It wasn't a lie, Henry really had no idea where Takato was now. He could be still here just about to enter the digital world or he could be god knows where in the digital world.

Rika looked like she was going to explode. "What do you mean you don't know where he is!" Rika screamed.

"He... He said he needed time to himself." Henry said as he did some quick thinking. "Said something about a fight and that it really shook him up." Henry said still looking into her eyes. He was being completely honest Takato had told him about the fight between himself and Rika and how it had shaken him up. Takato also said he needed to be alone on this journey that he was going on.

Rika hearing this looked at Henry searching for any truth in what he had just said. After a while she could find no evidence that he was lying. "So... you were just being a good friend...?"

"Yeah..." Henry said still in Rika's grip.

Rika let go of Henry and hid her face from him. But that didn't stop Henry from seeing a few tiers falling from her eyes.

Rika was crying. She was disgusted with herself for doing it but yet she couldn't help it. She was sad that Takato was hurt from what happened the previous night, along with happy that he was because it meant he did care about still being her friend, but disappointed about him not wanting to see her or anyone else because of it.

"W-...well I should be getting home..." Rika said trying to suck up some of her tiers as she began to walk to her house.

_'You really owe me big for this Takato...' _ Henry thought to himself as he too began to walk home.

***The next day 11: 15 A.M.***

Rika was still laying in bed as she heard her cell-phone ring.

_'Who could that be...?' _Rika thought as she reached her hand out of her bed and grabbed her cell-phone. She was shocked when she saw Takato's house phone number on the screen.

Rika let a small smile spread across her face as she flipped her phone opened and answered the call.

"Hello." Rika said once the phone was up to her face.

"Rika is this you?!" Came Mie Matsuki's panicky voice from the other end of the phone.

"Mrs. Matsuki?! Is that you? Why are you calling?" Rika asked in a state of confusion.

"Have you seen Takato in the last twenty-four hours?!" Mrs. Matsuki asked still panicked.

"What...? No why?! Is he okay?!" Rika asked worried now.

"Rika. Takato never came home last night... When me and my husband got home half the bread supply was gone along with Takato's back pack and cards..."

Rika almost dropped her phone._ 'Takato's missing...?' _"Do you think he ran away...?" Rika asked hoping to hear a confident **No**, but what she heard only made the pain that she was now feeling in her chest ache even more.

"That's exactly what we think he did." Came Mrs. Matsuki's voice. "But we have no idea why he would do such a thing."

Rika had a good idea of why he would, but she wasn't ready to tell Mrs. Matsuki about it yet... '_Takato left because of me... I shouldn't have pushed him so hard about that secret of his... Then we wouldn't of had that fight and Takato would still be here... I'm s-sorry Takato... If I hadn't let my jealousy get the better of me you wouldn't have had to runaway like this... But it's so hard some times... when I see the way you look at Jeri... I-...'_

"Well if you see Takato bring him back home will you Rika?" Came Mrs. Matsuki's voice from the phone. Rika had forgotten all about Mrs. Matsuki during her thinking.

"...Right I will... Bye..." Rika hung up her cell-phone and tossed it away from her as she began to cry again.

_'Why did I have to let my jealousy get the best of me...? Why couldn't I have just let it go...?' _Rika thought to herself as she cried.

_**'...Because if it's true that Takato is in love with another girl that means you can't have him...' **_A voice said in the back of Rika's mind.

_'What do you mean...?' _Rika asked the voice.

_**'I thought it was obvious. ...You love the boy, and you want to be with him, not to mention you want him to want to be with you...'**_ Came the voice's response.

_'Is that selfish of me...? To want the one I love to love me in return...'_ Rika asked the voice.

_**'To a certain point...'**_ Was the voice's answer.

How exactly did Rika end up falling for Takato you may ask. Well before we continue I'll explain. When Rika first asked Takato to come to her house after he beat her and the digimon card game, she had just intended to see if he had somehow won by chance. The second time he went to her house it was because she had had fun and wanted to become better friends with him. By the eleventh time he came over to her house she was beginning to feel something warm and fussy in her chest whenever she was around him. And then finally after the seventeenth time he had came to her house she had fully recognized what she was feeling for him as love.

Now back to the story because I'm not the greatest at righting about love and relation-ships...

A cell-phone ringing brought Rika back to reality.

Rika got up and went over to where her cell-phone was laying and picked it up.

"H-hello" Rika said trying to stop crying.

"Rika it's me Ryo." Came Ryo Akiyama's voice from the other end of the phone.

"How did you get this number Ryo?" Rika asked with disgust.

"Henry gave it to me... Anyways me and the rest of the tamers are going to meet at the park to search for Takato. You wanna come?" Ryo asked.

"What do you think..." Rika asked sarcasticly.

"Yes...?" Ryo said unsure.

"Of course I'm going to come!" Rika screamed into the phone as she hung up.

***An hour later the tamers were all at the park***

"Alright as you know already Takato's gone missing. We're here to search the park for him since this is the place he's been hanging out lately. If any of you find him you are to take him back to his house." Ryo said to the others.

"Should we go in groups" Kenta asked.

"Yeah I call Ryo's group!" Kazu shouted.

"Fine me and Henry are the first group. Rika and Suzy are the second. Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta are the third. And Ai and Marko are the last. Any questions?" Ryo said.

"No fair...!" Kazu wined indignantly.

The rest of the tamers shook their heads.

"Alright then lets get started."

***With Ryo and Henry***

Ryo had dragged Henry to Guilmon's old shed to search for Takato.

But once they got there Henry was shocked to see Ryo head strait to the back of Guilmon's shed. What shocked Henry even more was the hole which still looked to be freshly dug behind it.

_'So he was right it was in here...'_ Ryo thought to himself as he looked at Henry. _'Takato did say he might mention going back to the digital world to Henry... But what if he didn't...? Guess I should at least find out...'_ "So do you know what this means Henry? Because I sure do." Ryo said looking at the completely dug hole.

"You know about it?!" Henry said shocked. Takato hadn't mentioned telling Ryo about going to the digital world.

"Who do you think helped him dig this hole?" Ryo asked looking at Henry with a smirk on his face.

"He doesn't want the others to know about this." Henry said in a low voice.

"I know that. He told me back when I first approached him about going back." Ryo said calmly.

"So how do we hide this from them?" Henry asked.

"Well we can start off by putting the dirt back in the hole." Ryo said to Henry as he went and grabbed a shovel.

"Alright... I'm telling you Takato owes us BIG TIME." Henry said as he and Ryo shoveled the dirt back into the hole.

***With Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri***

Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri were currently looking for Takato near the kids playground part of the park.

"So what do you think made Chumly take off like this?" Kazu asked as they continued to search for any signs of Takato.

"I don't know..." Kenta said thinking about the question. "I mean this isn't at all like Takato..."

"It was her I know it..." Jeri mumbled under her breath as they all walked to another part of the park having finished looking in the playground area.

"Who are you talking about Jeri?" Kazu asked having heard Jeri's mumble.

"That boy stealing w-"

T4L: WHOA! Somebodies not Happy!

**End of Chapter 1**

T4L: Well that's the end of that. You've learned that Rika is secretly in love with Takato. That Jeri is also in love with Takato and is ticked at Rika and pretty sad that Takato's missing. And you've also learned that even though Ryo helped Takato find the portal, he had no idea when Takato was leaving. If you have any question feel free to ask me by PMing me or by review. Well until next time...


	2. After effects, and consequences

T4L: Hey guys I bet some of you are shocked by now that I've actually been able to post a chapter every day so far.

Terriermon: I don't think they really care.

T4L: Fine... This chapter may contain small spoilers for chapter two of The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier, so if you haven't read it yet I suggest you do before reading. But it is your own choice after all...

Terriermon: So what's this chapter about?

T4L: Quite Terriermon I'm about to tell them what this chapters about... This chapter is going to be about how the tamers really take Takato's disappearance. In the main story The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier you got to hear some of what the tamers are taking it like, but now your going to really see. This chapter also takes us into Hypnos for a bit.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Side story to The chosen Tamer: Digital Frontier**

**Tamers side**

**Chapter 2: After effects, and consequences**

It has now been just about five days since the digimon tamer known as Takato Matsuki had gone missing. Everybody connected to him in some way have all been taking it pretty hard but most especially his parents and the other tamers.

Takato's parents bakery has been closed ever since he disappeared. And they haven't seemed to be they're cheerful selves since he had supposedly ran away.

Kazu and Kenta, Takato's long time friends haven't even done one thing fun since Takato ran away. They were usually found now a days sitting in the dinosaur structure in the park talking with each other about where Takato might be by now.

Jeri had stopped talking after having accused Rika for Takato's disappearance. And thus made the situation even worse for the tamers. For one thing they were now also worried about Jeri since she was no longer talking to people. The second thing was that the tamers had asked Rika if she may have been the cause of Takato running away.

This question being asked, Rika confessed that she and Takato had had a fight and it may very well have been her fault.

Upon hearing this news the tamers and Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki cut Rika out of a considerable deal of their conversations.

The effect. Rika kept to herself in her room only coming out when it was absolutely necessary.

Henry had tried to go and see Rika to try and reassure her that it wasn't her fault but whenever he tried he was told to go away by her.

Ryo for the most part acted like Henry, trying to get the others to cheer up and to stop worrying.

He and Henry had so far done an excellent job on keeping the truth of where Takato was a secret from the others. Even Hypnos had no idea where Takato was.

Yes that's right Hypnos got involved in looking for Takato on the third day of Takato being missing. But so far they haven't been of any help to the search. Because unlike the others Hypnos wasn't just looking for one person, they were looking for many people.

Their most recent experiment had been stolen the night Takato had disappeared. The digimon destabilizer. It had been designed to disrupt digimon in the proximitry area once it was turned on so digimon wouldn't be a threat if they ever got to the real world somehow.

Hypnos also knew that if the device was to fall into the wrong hands there could be some real trouble in the future.

***Morning. Henry's house***

It was probably around mid-morning when Henry awoke with a start, because of a knock on his door.

"Henry a boy named Ryo is hear to speak with you." Came Henry's mother's voice.

Henry got up off his bed with a groan and opened the door. His mother obviously didn't know Ryo was a tamer or that he was famous.

When the door was opened it revealed Ryo standing outside of it.

"We've gotta talk." Ryo said as he went into Henry's room and closed his door. Once the door was closed Ryo turned towards Henry and started. "Have you gotten any word from Takato yet?"

"Only the message I got from him saying he had made it to the digital world, and telling me he had found Terriermon." Henry responded getting to the point.

"Contact him. Tell him how the others are taking his disappearance... And while you're at it, ask him how his progress in finding the other digimon is going." Ryo said as he left the room.

Henry stared at the spot Ryo had just been standing. _'If only it was that easy...' _Henry thought to himself as he sat down at his computer and started typing away.

Henry's message

"Takato how are you doing? You haven't sent me a message for about a week now. Everybody here is starting to really get worried about your disappearance. Jeri hasn't spoken to anyone really, and Rika. I think she blames herself that you've disappeared. That fight you two had must've been pretty bad, she won't even come out of her room to go to school. Well anyways send me a message as soon as you can letting me know if you're okay and your progress in finding the digimon.

Ps. I could really use some excuses if the others start to ask me where you are.

Pss. I really hope Terriermon hasn't been to much of a bother to you."

Henry finished writing the message and looked at the time. 1:30 P.M.

_'Well I hope you get this message Takato...'_ Henry thought to himself as he sent the message and turned off his computer.

_'I should go see how Kazu and Kenta are today...' _Henry thought as he was eating his lunch. Fried eggs... It was the only thing Henry had a problem with eating. _'This... could take awhile...'_ Henry thought as he turned the food over to it's other side. Burned to high heaven... _'Alright where's the bread!'_

An hour later Henry was walking towards the place in the park Kazu and Kenta hang out anymore. When he got there he found Kazu and Kenta in deep conversation about where Takato could be.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Henry asked as he climbed into the dinosaur shaped structure.

Kazu turned his head in Henry's direction. "We're trying to figure out where Takato is." He said as he turned his head back to the world map the two had in between them.

Henry would've laughed it it wouldn't of given away his, Ryo's, and Takato's secret. The idiots had it upside down.

"We think he might be hiding at his cousins place in Okinawa." Kenta said turning towards Henry.

Henry put his hand on his chin to show he was thinking. "That is a possibility..." Henry finally said making it sound completely convincing.

"SWEET! ARE WE GENIOSES OR WHAT!" Kazu cheered for the first time in days.

"We should tell the others about this." Kenta said as he and Kazu jumped out of the dinosaur and ran in the direction of Jeri's house.

_'Maybe I should check up on Rika...'_ Henry thought as he jumped down out of the dinosaur as well, and headed in the direction of Rika's house.

When Henry got there six minutes later, he was greeted be Rika's mother.

"Oh hello Henry. Are you here to see Rika?"

"Yeah. How's she doing?" Henry asked as he was let into the house.

"...Well... you know her..."

"I see..." Henry said as he made his way once again to Rika's room.

He had just started to knock on the door when he heard Rika once again yell.

"Go away!" Henry not willing to give up as easily this time spoke.

"Rika it's me Henry..."

"Go away Brainiack!" Was Rika's response.

"The tamers are getting together because Kazu and Kenta think they might have figured out where Takato is." That did the trick. Henry heard everything in her room grow quite. Then he heard foot steps coming towards him from the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal Rika. She looked about the same as she always looked except that her eyes looked blood shot.

"What...?"

"Yeah they think Takato may be hiding at his cousin's in Okinawa."

"Well I hope they're right for a change." Rika said as she closed the door.

"Rika don't blame yourself about Takato running away." Henry said as he heard the door click locked. "It's just as much my fault too... I mean I helped him do it..."

"It's not that simple!" Came Rika's response.

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

"No! Now go away!" Rika said from behind the door.

_'Fine... Why does it seem like I just make thing worse for people?' _Henry asked as he left the house, heading back to the park.

***5:18 P.M. At the Park***

All the tamers except for Takato for obvious reasons and Rika were now gathered together in the park.

"So you think Takato's hiding in Okinawa?" Jeri asked Henry, Kazu, and Kenta.

"Yeah. It's one of those places people would want to go to too unwind and relax." Kenta said to the others.

"Well it would be a perfect place for him to hide..." Ryo said to the others. "I mean, like Kenta said it's a perfect place to relax. And if he really did leave because of that fight between him and Rika then that's the place he would wanna go right?"

"I guess you're right." Jeri said agreeing with them. "So how do we get him back here?"

"I'll go and talk with his parents." Ryo said as he walked off.

"Well. The rest of us should be getting back to our homes." Henry said as he and Suzy walked away from the others and back to their house.

***Hypnos***

"Riley any new leads on who it was who stole the Digimon Destabilizer?" A tall blond haired man wearing a black suit and sunglasses asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. We've gotten a lucky break Yamaki." Riley said to her boss. "The culprit left finger prints.

The man known as Yamaki let a smirk cross his face at hearing this news. "Excellent..."

***9:30 P.M. Henry's house***

Henry was currently laying in bed thinking about where Takato could be in the digital world and how many digimon he had found by now.

Suzy was also in his room playing with her toys, and looking through the pictures Henry had of all the tamers and their digimon. That is until Henry's computer monitor flashed.

Henry bolted strait up in bed and got up as quick as he could to read the message.

**Takato's message**

"Henry it's me Takato. Sorry for not sending any messages but I've barely had time to rest we were chasing Renamon for a good five days. So now it's me, Terriermon, Meramon, and Renamon. Renamon said she's seen Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon entering the machine zone, so that's where we're headed next. As for excuses, well I'm not asking you to lie to them. Just speak half the truth if they ask.

Ps. Terriermon has been like the little brother I never had...

***End of message***

Henry broke out laughing at reading the last line of Takato's message. Knowing exactly what Takato meant. Terriermon could be a real pain but could also give you a lot of fun times.

"Henry... You're scaring me." Suzy said backing out of his room.

_'What was that about...?' _Henry asked himself as he turned off his computer. A minute later he was on the phone with Ryo.

"You sure nobody's listening?" Ryo asked to Henry.

"Yeah. Only phone in the entire house." Henry said to Ryo.

"Alright so what's this about?"

"I got a reply from Takato." Henry said as he looked behind him to make sure nobody was listening.

"What did it say?"

"He said he had found Renamon and one of our friends Meramon. He also said that Renamon saw Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon heading into the Machine zone, so they're headed there next."

"WHAT!? THE MACHINE ZONE!" Ryo said in alarm.

"Is that bad?" Henry asked confused.

"Oh it's bad. There's this one very powerful digimon there. He attacks anything just because they exist."

"What!? What's the digimon!?" Henry asked alarmed by this news.

"It's name is..."

**End of chapter 2**

Terriermon: Well that's a weird name for a digimon...

T4L: No Terriermon that's the end of the chapter...

Terriermon: Oohh...

T4L: Well anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to **Rate and Review, flames are welcome.**

Terriermon: So who's the digimon?

T4L: Well... I'll leave that to you to figure out...


	3. Truth revealed

T4L: Hey guy's I've got chapter three done.

Terriermon: Cool. So what's this chapter about.

Ultimon: *Walks into the room* It's about me destroying you.

Terriermon: (0.0) *Gulps* R-really...?

Ultimon: No, I'm just messing with you.

Terriermon: Phew...

T4L: Alright this chapter takes us back into Hypnos again for a bit, and with Henry again as well.

Terriermon: Alright then let's get going.

Ultimon: He'll start when he wants!

Terriermon: *Cowards in a corner* Okay...! That's cool...!

T4L: Ahh... Alright then... Anyways I'd like to thank **Revenpgh1** for Reviewing my last chapter, and thanks for the complements I appreciate them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Side story to The chosen Tamer: Digital Frontier**

**Tamers side**

**Chapter 3: Truth revealed.**

Three days have passed sense Henry found out from Takato and the digimon that were with him were heading into serious danger.

Henry being the only one capable of contacting Takato had tried to contact him that very same night but had failed to do so. He was just about to send the message to warn him when his computer crashed.

Now it was repaired after his father worked on it for three days. But did he still have time to warn Takato.

Before he did anything he still had to finish his lunch, or his mother would flip.

And little did Henry know, time was really against him.

***Blocks away at Hypnos***

A red haired woman known as Riley was heading to see her boss Yamaki. The results of the finger prints had just arrived.

Riley opened the door to Yamaki's office and headed inside.

"Yamaki the finger print results are back." Riley said as she reached his desk.

Yamaki looked at her for the briefest second and then went strait to business. "So who is it that we're looking for?"

"Henry Wong." Riley replied.

"Then we mus-..." Yamaki stopped half way through as he realized the name Riley had given him. "...Who...?"

"Henry Wong." Riley said again.

Yamaki stared at her. He knew Henry and his father. _'Henry didn't seem like the type to steal anything, especially something that would be useless to have... Unless...' _"Bring him here as quickly as you can." Yamaki ordered. _'This could be very serious.'_

"Right away Yamaki." Riley said as she left the room.

***Henry's house***

Henry had finally finished eating and was now furiously typing away at his computer.

''Time and Date'' _'Who cares about time and date! 12:55 P.M. March 28, 2002.'_

''Auto shut down'' _'We have that?! No.'_

As you've probably guessed Henry had to reset his computer configurations.

_'Done!'_ Henry thought as the computer began to load up.

***In a black Hypnos van***

"So we all go in take Henry Wong into custody and bring him back to Hypnos for questioning. Everybody got that?" A Hypnos worker said as the van was parked near the apartment complex the Wong family lived in.

"Sir yes sir!" Came the others responses.

"Then let's move!"

***Back with Henry***

**Henry's message**

"Takato it's me Henry. Listen Ryo told me that there is this very powerful digimon in Machine zone! Stay away from there at all cost! The digimons name is"

There was a sound of a door being broken down outside the room.

_'OH GOD NO! DON'T TELL ME HYPNOS-!' _Henry was cut off from what he was thinking as his door was broken down and men in black uniforms came bursting into his room.

"Henry Wong you need to come with us." A man said as two other men grabbed Henry on both sides and began leading him to the exit of his room.

"Who the h*** are you guys!?" Came the voice of Henry's mother.

_'You are really on top of things mom...'_ Henry thought as he continued to be dragged away out of the apartment.

"What are you doing with my son!" Henry's mother screamed.

"We've been sent by Hypnos. We believe that your son has stolen a Hypnos experiment, and is being brought in for questioning. If you attempt to help aid in his escape you will have charges pressed against you." A man said as he left the room along with the two men who were still dragging Henry.

_'Well this is bad...' _Henry thought to himself as he was forced into the black van.

*Fifteen minutes later at Hypnos*

Henry was now sitting in a room in front of Yamaki.

"Henry I'm going to be very blunt about this so we can gat this over quickly. Did you steal the digimon destabilizer?" Yamaki asked.

Henry who had been looking down at the ground looked up at Mr. Yamaki. "Yes..."

Yamaki looked at Henry as if ready to put together a complicated puzzle. "Why did you steal it? It would be any use to you. Unless you stole it for someone..."

Henry remained quite as he continued to look at Yamaki.

Yamaki realizing Henry wasn't going to speak unless asked a question went on. "...Did you steal it for someone...?"

"Yes..." Henry said remebering what Takato had told him. _'I know you won't be able to hide this from them forever, I'm just asking you to keep it a secret for as long as you can.' _It was time the secret was broken... The tamers and the parents were going to find out where Takato had really gone to.

"Who did you steal it for?" Yamaki asked after a while of silence.

Henry remained silent.

"...Could it have been for your father?" Yamaki asked.

"No..." Henry responded simply.

"...Could it have been for..." Yamaki got a grin on his face as he thought of a name. "Takato?"

Henry remained silent.

Yamaki smiled. Now he was getting somewhere. "Where is Takato?"

Henry kept quite.

"Could he have found another portal to the digital world?"

"Yes..." Henry said with a bit a venom in his throat. He did not want Hypnos involved in this.

Yamaki for the most part looked shocked. "Did he go to the digital world?"

"Yyeess..." Henry hissed with an extreme load of venom in his throat.

"WHAT!" Yamaki yelled as he got off the chair he had been sitting on. "Do you mean to tell me that Takato returned to the digital world!?"

"Yyeess..." Henry replied.

"Did you give him the digimon destabilizer?"

"Yyeess..."

An hour later the tamers and parents had all been called to Hypnos.

"So what's this all about?" Rika asked irritated. It was obvious she wasn't to happy about being dragged out of her house to Hypnos.

"Yeah Yamaki, what's this all about?" Mr. Matsuki asked as he looked towards Yamaki who was closing the door which they had all entered.

"You Midas well ask Henry here, what you are all doing here." Yamaki said as he revealed Henry to the others.

Ryo looked at Henry, he knew right then and there that their little secret had been found out.

"Henry you better have a good reason for having me dragged out of my house here." Rika said with slight venom.

"Go on Henry, why don't you tell them." Yamaki said as he sat down in a seat.

Henry looked at them all and gulped, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Takato didn't runaway." Henry said to the others.

"OH MY GOD HE KILLED HIM!" Kazu screamed.

"I didn't kill him..." Henry stated.

"Then where is he?" Mrs. Matsuki asked.

"...As you all know by now Takato had started too go to the park a lot more after he awoke from his comma. But did any of you ever figure out why?" Henry said to the others.

"Just tell us Brainiack!" Rika shouted.

"Takato had awoken with new found hope to find a portal to the digital world."

"Oh my god..." Mr. Wong said figuring it all out. "Henry tell me he didn't!"

"He did... He found a portal in Guilmon's old shed and went through it to get all of our digimon back."

"But then why didn't he tell us?" Jeri asked speaking for the first time in weeks.

"For two reasons... The first. He didn't want Hypnos getting in his way... And the second. He wanted to surprise you all when he came back."

It was silent in the room for what must've been three seconds and then there was chaos.

"HE COULD DIE!"

"I WOULD'VE WENT WITH HIM!"

"WHY'D YOU LET HIM GO!"

"IS HE ALRIGHT!"

"DID HE FIND THEM!"

"GUYS SHUT UP SO I CAN TELL YOU!" Henry yelled.

Everybody shut up as they heard Henry's voice.

"Takato isn't dead. And so far he's found Terriermon, Meramon, and Renamon." Henry informed them.

Rika looked up at Henry when he said this. "He's found Renamon!"

"Yeah three days ago... And he's headed to the Machine zone..." 'OH NO...' Henry thought as he and Ryo looked at each other wide eyed.

"YOU DIDN'T WARN HIM!" Ryo screamed as he and Henry were walking through the park after getting out of Hypnos.

"MY COMPUTER CRASHED!" Henry shouted back.

"WELL YOU BETTER HOPE TAKATO DOESN'T COME ACROSS THAT DIGIMON!" Ryo shouted as he walked away.

_'I am hoping...' _Henry thought as he looked towards the stars.

**End of chapter 3**

T4L: Well guess the secret is up. I wonder what Hypnos and the tamers are going to do about this.

Terriermon: *Peaks out of his hiding place* Is he gone yet?

Ultimon: HELLO!

Terriermon: Ah! *Goes back to hiding*

T4L: Umm... Okay... Well hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to **Rate and Review, flames are welcome.**


	4. The problem with finding Takato

T4L: Hey guys what's up?

Henry: I'm looking for Terriermon, have you seen him?

T4L: No... but I'm sure he'll turn up eventually...

Henry: Alright, but if you see him... *Walks out of the room*

T4L: Ultimon, please tell me you didn't do anything to Terriermon.

Ultimon: Alright. I didn't do anything to Terriermon.

T4L: Good... Wait did you just say that because I told you to?!

Ultimon: Yes...

T4L: You know what, I don't wanna know...

Ultimon: Alright. *Walks out of the room*

T4L: Well... Anyways here's chapter 4. In this chapter you'll get to see how everybody is taking the truth about where Takato is.

Terriermon: *Pops out of nowhere* Is he gone?

T4L: Yeah.

Terriermon: Phew... He is scary. Why'd you have to make him so strong?

T4L: *Shrugs his shoulders* Seemed like a good idea at the time... Anyways I'd also like to apologize for not updating but I've finally encountered a writers worst enemy. Writers block, and from now on I consider it EVIL!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Digimon this wouldn't be on Fanfiction.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Tamers side story**

**Chapter 4:The problem with finding Takato.**

It was mid-afternoon in west Shinjuku and all seemed peaceful. But a select few residents of the area knew differently.

The tamers, their parents, and Hypnos had learned only yesterday a very disturbing secret.

Takato Matsuki the unofficial leader of the tamers, who had supposedly ran away from home had actually gone to the digital world alone to find their digimon.

For these people in west Shinjuku the peace was very limited.

Hypnos was now on a full and complete search and rescue mission. But things like that aren't always as easy as they seem. For one thing the digital world is a huge place with no real boundary. The second is that finding a certain thing within something that big is logically almost impossible. Hypnos has only been able to scan 1% of the digital world so far. It'll take days for them to scan 10% of the digital world meaning it would take months to completely scan it. And there is always the chance of them finding Takato to late.

As for Takato's parents... Well let's just say that they're not taking the news so well...

The tamers have been very active sense hearing the news. They've been looking for any way into the digital world so that they could find and help Takato. So far though it doesn't look like they'll ever find a portal though. But they have seen glimpses of figures out of the corners of their eyes, that look like digimon.

And for the tamers parents. They have been very concerned that their children will do something very rash if something wasn't done soon about Takato.

Among this crisis we join Henry Wong and his father accompanied by an irritated Rika Nonaka at Hypnos.

"So have you gotten any word from Takato yet?" Rika asked for the eighth time that day.

"No." Henry said with a bit of concern in his voice._ 'Takato would usually send a reply for something this urgent. Something must've happened...'_ "He's probably to busy chasing down another digimon or something." Henry stated not wanting the others to worry.

"Henry did Takato ever tell you where he was headed?" Henry's father Jannu asked. "There may be a way for use to find him easier."

"...Well..." Henry said stalling for time. He didn't know if it was such a good idea to help Hypnos. They had been the ones after all that had tried to make it impossible for the digimon to come back. But then again Takato could be in real danger...

Henry was brought out of his thoughts by a pain in his left arm. Rika was clutching his arm as tightly as she could to cause him pain.

"Spill it." She said tightening her grip on his arm.

"Dad..." Henry said hoping his father would stop Rika from hurting him.

Jannu just stood there as if he didn't know what to do. On one hand he couldn't just stand here while his son was being hurt, but on the other he had to find out as much information as possible.

Henry sighed as he gave in. "Alright. Just let go of my arm." Henry said in resignation.

"If you even try to run..." Rika warned as she let go of his now bruised arm.

_'Crap she's strong...'_ Henry thought as he looked at his bruised arm. "He said he was heading to the machine zone." Henry said as he finished examining his arm.

"So that's the most recent bit of news you've gotten from him?" Yamaki said as he walked over to them.

"Yeah. He told me that about six days ago." Henry said to him.

"Alright then that doesn't help at all." Yamaki said as he walked over to Riley.

"Why not?!" Rika asked in an indignant way.

Yamaki turned to her. "Because we have no idea where the machine zone is." Yamaki said simply as he turned back around.

As Yamaki finished turning around an ear splitting alarm went off.

"What the?!" Henry shouted over the noise.

"Yamaki! It's happening again!" Riley yelled as the digital hazard sign showed up on all the computers.

"But why!? What's causing this to happen?! I thought we saw the end of this a year ago! But then yesterday it all starts back up again!" Yamaki yelled.

"Henry?! Do you know anything about this?" Jannu asked sounding worried but also hopeful.

Henry and Rika looked at each other, to stunned to move or even talk at the moment. They knew all to well that Takato somehow has a connection to the digital hazard.

_'Takato what are you doing?! What happened?!' _Henry thought ready to explode from not knowing what was happening.

A few moments passed with only the alarm making noise, and then it all stopped. It was over.

Jannu looking relieved was the first one to speak. "Phew... It's over-"

"YAMAKI! THE SCAN DATA IS GONE!" Riley shouted in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Yamaki shouted as he rushed over to where she was.

When he got there he was greeted by a blank screen.

"The hazard must've corrupted all of the computers memory." Yamaki said as he realized the horrible truth._ 'We can't ever hope to find Takato while these random burst of chaos are happening...'_

"Yamaki! Somethings happening!" Taley the other assistant in the room yelled in shock.

"What?!" Yamaki said as he looked towards her. What he saw was nothing good. All the data in the computers were being rearranged by some unseen force.

"_Did you just see that!"_ A voice came from the computer, which sounded a lot like Terriermon.

"_But that's not possible!"_ A voice which sounded like Renamon said.

"_Why did the data attack Takatomon? Did he do something wrong?"_ A voice that sounded like Guilmon asked the other voices.

"That can't be!" Jannu said in disbelief.

"We're picking up an audio signal from the digital world." Yamaki said as he examined the screen.

"_Why's Takatomon taking a nap? Can I take a nap to?"_ Guilmon asked.

"_Pu. Pu!"_ MarineAngemon said.

"_You think he's okay?"_ Renamon asked a bit of concern showing in her voice.

"Somebody poke him." Terriermon said.

"...Uhhmm..."

"Takato? You alright?" Renamon asked.

"...What happened...?" Takato's groggy voice asked.

"Wel-" The audio connection terminated.

"DANG IT!" Yamaki yelled. "So close to establishing a connection!"

An hour later Rika and Henry were walking out of the Hypnos building with even more on their minds then before they entered it.

"Do you think Takato's alright?" Rika asked Henry as they walked out of the building.

"I don't know... from what we heard it sounded like some data attacked him. But why?" Henry asked.

_'Why indeed. That's the question they should all be asking.'_ The dark figure from the digital world thought to it's self as it stood on top of the Hypnos building._ 'Soon... very soon, now... Just need to know one more thing...' _It thought as it disappeared.

T4L: Well that's it for now, I'm having serious writers block but I wanted to get at least this done. If you guys haven't read the description about what this story is about it's the side story to my main story The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier. I just want you to be aware of that since some of you might be wondering what the heck's going on in this chapter. Anyways **Rate and review, flames are welcome along with ideas, requests, and questions.**


	5. Meeting of the Tamers

T4L: *Walks into the room* What's up guys. *Sees Rika*

Rika: Takato and Terriermon told me to tell you they aren't coming today.

T4L: Why not...?

Rika: Something to do with a giant man eating spider...

T4L: *Sweat drops* ...Rrriight...

Rika: They also said something about your digimon partner.

T4L: Heh... Yeah... he's a little crazy right now... He just had some sugar...

Ultimon: I MUST DESTROY THE BOOK OF KNOWLEDGE! *Tares apart T4L's summer reading book*

T4L: *T4L's voice in slow motion* UUUULLLLTTTTIIIIMMMMOOOONNNN ...! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Rika: *Sweat drops* Well I guess I'll finish up for him.

**Disclaimer: **If T4L owned Digimon would he really be writing this on fanfiction...? Hello fanfiction anyone. Sheesh.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Tamers side story**

**Chapter 5: Meeting of the Tamers**

Night had fallen in west Shinjuku, and most people were home asleep. But for the tamers this meant total secrecy.

Henry Wong one of the main tamers who has taken the roll as informer is currently on his computer sending and receiving messages from the tamer known as Takato Matsuki, who is currently in the digital world.

It had been a good week sense there last communication so this was a great time to catch each other up on what was happening where they both were.

The thing that was surprising though was that Takato had figured out how to send and receive messages faster. It was like instant messenger. Henry would send his message then get Takato's reply 30 seconds later.

"Henry I'm glad you didn't lie to the others. It would've gotten you in a lot of trouble."

"Well you told me not to, so I did what you told me to, and told the truth only when asked a direct question about it."

"Cool. And you can tell the other tamers I'm fine, and that I've found Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon."

"But are you fine? Me, Rika, my dad and, Hypnos somehow got an audio connection to the digital world and we over heard the digimon talking about you being attacked by data."

Takato didn't send his message as soon as he had sent the others. Henry was starting to think that something happened by the time the next message came.

"Yeah there was some left over life in Chaosdramon's data and it tried to attack me, but I'm perfectly fine. I had to rest for a bit but I'm okay now."

"You encountered Chaosdramon?!"

"Yeah."

"What was he like?!"

"Well you know... He seemed like a swell Digimon... The only thing that was wrong about him was..., HE WANTED TO DESTROY ME!"

"Alright I get it stupid question... Anyways, do you have any more leads on where any of the other digimon are?"

"Yeah Impmon is up near the sovereigns palace-... Where it happened... Me and the digimon are going to head there after we rest here for a bit."

"Be careful Takato..., and good luck."

"Thanks Henry. See ya."

"See ya."

Henry got up from where he was sitting and looked at the time. 11:38 P.M.

'I'm late!' Henry thought panicky. He was supposed to meet the tamers nine minutes ago.

Henry quickly made his way towards his bedroom door and slowly opened it. If any of his family heard him leaving he'd be in a lot of trouble.

Henry knew for a fact that if he didn't make it to the meeting, there would be no point in the rest staying. He was the one with all the info.

Henry opened his apartment door and walked out. He did it. Now he just had to get to the park.

*******With the tamers at the park*******

"Where is he?" Rika asked annoyed.

"He'll be here." Ryo said calmly.

Rika looked at him incredulously. "How can you be so sure!?" Rika shouted.

Ryo smirked. "I'm here aren't I?"

The others turned to him. "What do you mean?" Rika asked.

Ryo looked towards her and then towards the others. It was time to take some of the heat off Henry.

"Because I helped Takato find the portal to begin with." Ryo said calmly.

Rika's eyeballs practically popped out of her head at hearing this. 'He helped put my-... I mean Gogglehead in this much danger!' Rika thought out raged. "You helped him find a portal!" Rika shouted.

"Yeah... And I also told him everything I knew about the digital world so he could survive there." Ryo said calmly. He wasn't afraid if the others were mad. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had done the right thing.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Rika shouted angrily.

"Because he told me to keep it a secret." Ryo simply said.

Rika felt the color drain from her face as she realized what Takato's secret had been. _'He was keeping it a secret that he was going to get our digimon back... He didn't want to get our hopes up, because if he failed we'd be devastated...' _Then something she heard Takato mutter under his breath came back to her.

"_Some day soon you'll be happy because of it..." _'So that's what he meant.' Rika thought to herself.

"So you've been lying to us this whole time!?" Kazu shouted indignantly. Obviously he didn't take being lied to by his hero to well.

Ryo's face took one an uneasy look. "Well... No... I just kept the truth from you..., I never really lied to any of you except for when Rika was looking for Takato the day he left." Ryo explained.

Rika looked up at him even more ticked off then what she was before. "SO HE WAS IN THE PARK!" Rika shouted at Ryo.

"Yeah he was..." Ryo said apologeticly.

"SO I TAKE IT YOU WERE JUST DOING WHAT HE TOLD YOU TO DO." Rika accused.

"No Takato had no idea that I lead you away from him... He probably just thinks I ran into some fans and couldn't make it." Ryo confessed.

"So Takato never asked you to lie to us?" Rika asked.

Ryo nodded. "He only told us to keep the truth from you guys as long as we could. And we've done that." Ryo said to the others.

"GUYS! I'M HERE!" Henry's voice sounded from a good 20 feet away.

"Glad to see you could make it!" Ryo called over to Henry as he continued to make his way towards the others.

When Henry finally reached the others he turned to Ryo. "What'd I miss?" Henry asked seeing the still stightly angry looks on the other tamers faces.

Ryo sighed. "Well... I decided it was time to take some of the heat off of you." Ryo said to Henry.

"So you told them?" Henry asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah..., They took it as well as I thought they would..."

"So what's the word Brainiack?" Rika asked interrupting Ryo and Henry's conversation.

Henry looked at the others before he spoke. "I was able to have a good long conversation with Takato before coming here." Henry said to the others.

"And?" Rika asked.

"He's alright if that's what you wanna know." Henry said to Rika.

"But the data attacking him!?" Rika said indignantly.

Ryo looked startled at hearing this news. "What?!"

Henry turned towards Ryo. "Yeah the data of Chaosdramon who evolved into Chaosdramon X a stronger version of Chaosdramon tried to attack him or something before it disappeared." Henry explained to Ryo.

On the outside Ryo played it cool, but on the inside he was freaking out. _'Data just can't attack you, it can only be absorbed! Something big is going on with Takato weather he knows it or not!'_

"He said he's okay though so there's no need to worry." Henry finished his explanation.

"So have you learned anything else?" Rika asked a bit impatiently.

"Yeah. He's found Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon." Henry told the others.

"He's got Gaurdromon!? Chumly your awesome man!" Kazu cheered happily.

"Anything else?" Rika asked.

Henry looked hesitant at telling them the next bit..., they were so happy he couldn't just tell them this news now... could he.

Rika must've noticed Henry's hesitance because her face became a mixture of concern and anger with a bit of urgency. "What?" Rika asked.

"...He-... He said that Impmon's up on the sovereigns level..., where it happened..." Henry trailed off.

Kazu turned towards Henry having been celebrating and dancing around. "You mean he's going back there?"

'Poor Takato... That's going to be tough on him.' Rika thought to herself.

"Yeah he's going back there as soon as he and the digimon are finished resting." Henry informed the others.

"How'd he seem about having to go back there?" Rika asked Henry in a softer tone of voice than what she had been using so far tonight.

"Well..." Henry started. "He's seemed hesitant about it..., but at the same time he seemed like he knew and accepted having to go back there..." Henry finished.

"But why would he accept having to go back there of all places?" Kenta asked.

"Because..., I think Takato knew even before he stepped through the portal to go to the digital world, there was a big chance he might end up back there..." Henry explained to the others.

"But still.., there?" Kazu said indignantly.

"Takato knows that in order to move on, he has to face his own demons." Ryo said causing everybody to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"I mean Takato's still plagued by what happened there, and in order for him to finally rid himself of the demons he created there he has to face them there." Ryo explained.

"So what's going to happen to Takato once he's there?" Jeri asked, speaking for the first time in weeks.

Ryo shuck his head. "I don't know for sure... All I can say is when Takato returns here..., he'll be a different person than who he was before. For better or worse I don't know... it all depends how things play out once he gets there." Ryo said to the others.

"Then let's hope Takato is strong enough to face this." Henry said as he looked up at the stars in prayer.

T4L: Alright so chapter... What chapter is this again?

Rika: Chapter 5.

T4L: I knew that.

Rika: Of course you did.

T4L: So chapter 4-

Rika: -5.

T4L: 5! Right! Is finished... Oh to many stories going at the same time...

Rika: Ever think you're just losing it?

T4L: *Glares at Rika* NO! Anyways the surprise chapter I mentioned in my other story The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier will be posted in said story on Tuesday the 21st.

Rika: Ooohhh your big project is going to be posted soon! *Lets out a fake squeal*

T4L: *Glares at Rika again* I hate you...

Ultimon: Alright **rate and review, and flames are welcome**... And if you see Terriermon tell him I'm looking for him... No seriously..., he stool my chocolate candy bar a few days ago and..., I kinda want it back...


	6. Disaster at Hypnos

T4L: Wow I haven't updated this story in a while.

…:

T4L: Crap not again…, I forgot to tell Terriermon and Takato I was posting a chapter today…

Ultimon: Well I'm still here.

T4L: *Lowers his head in defeat* It's not the same…

Ultimon: Shouldn't you get on with the story?

T4L: Right… Alright so for those of you who haven't been following the story this is the side story to The chosen Tamer: Digital frontier. And for those who have been keeping up you know that a lot of stuff went down in the last chapter… You also know that if things happen in the Digital world they're bound to cause some problems in the real world…, so on that note let's get this chapter started.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or else I wouldn't be writing this on a site called FANFICTION. So don't sue me… please…

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Tamers side story**

**Chapter 6: Disaster at Hypnos**

Yamaki stood transfixed at the screen in front of him at Hypnos, wondering how he could possibly find Takato while this digital hazard was still causing Hypnos so much trouble.

It had been about a day now sense it wiped all of Hypnos's scan data out. Leaving them only with wasted time for trying to find Takato.

Then an inspiration came to him.

'The tamers D-arks have a pretty much a built in homing beacon…' Yamaki thought to himself as he remembered the time Hypnos made contact with Takato through the use of a satellite while he was Bio-merged with his digimon.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before." Yamaki said out loud.

"Think of what Yamaki?" Asked Reilly who was also in the room.

"The D-arks have homing beacons." Yamaki said as he started typing away at the computer he was at.

An hour or so later Yamaki stood in front of the main computer looking triumphant.

"This little program I just cooked up should be able to pinpoint Takato's precise location." Yamaki explained to a confused Reilly and Talley.

"Should? Sir?" Talley asked.

Yamaki fumbled. "Well…, there's always the chance…" He broke off before finishing. Nobody wanted to believe Takato Matsuki dead.

With that Yamaki started the program up and the screen went from white with words on it to what looked to be a google digital world. Then all of a sudden the screen zoomed in to an area of the digital world it was all destroyed and stuff. But what was more important was the fact that they saw some of the tamers digimon running for what seemed like their lives, as the ground started to collapse behind them.

"Yamaki!" Reilly said in alarm from her computer.

"What!? What's happening?!" Yamaki asked alarmed.

"It's the Digital Hazard again! But it's stronger than I've ever seen it!" Reilly shouted.

"How strong is it?!" Yamaki asked.

"At this rate all of the Digital world will be destroyed in just 31 minutes!" Talley shouted alarmed.

"No! We still gotta get Takato outta there!" Yamaki shouted desperately as he looked at a computer screen.

Yamaki rushed over to it and tried to turn it on. But once he did the Digital Hazard sign appeared on it.

"YAMAKI! Energy levels are increasing dramatically! The system can't take it!" Reilly shouted to Yamaki as she ran for the exit.

Yamaki turned to Reilly's computer screen and went into a state of alarm. The computer was sparking with electricity.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Yamaki shouted as he dived to the floor just as all the machines in the building exploded.

******* Some ways off in Shinjuku *******

"So what did you tell Takato about the digital world anyways Ryo?" Henry asked as he played used the modify card known as training grips for his Rookie card Terriermon.

"Sorry can't say." Ryo said as he used his Cyberdramon card and won the game once more.

"WOAH!" Henry shouted as he saw the Hypnos building light up like a Christmas tree.

"What?" Ryo asked as he turned around. "…Let's go!" Ryo said as he jumped out of the dinosaur and ran towards Hypnos, Henry right behind him.

******* The Nonaka's *******

Rika as usual sat in the corner of her room in her bed while thinking about Takato and how she was going to kill him when he got back to the real world.

_'I can't believe he actually took it upon himself to go alone! …Stupid… cute…, Gogglehead…'_ Rika thought to herself as her checks turned a bit pink. She would have continued this rant but just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello." Rika said as she answered the phone.

"RIKA, GOOD YOU ANSWERED." Came Henry's voice.

"Henry you don't have to shout." Rika said to him.

"GET TO HYPNOS RIGHT AWAY!" Henry shouted once more also adding a pant now and then from exgastion.

"Why did they find Takato?!" Rika asked hopefully.

"LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!" Was all Henry said before he hung up.

Rika got up and opened the window and looked towards the Hypnos building.

"Oh my god…" Was all she said before she ran out of her house in the direction of Hypnos.

******* Back at Hypnos *******

Yamaki slowly rolled onto his back as he tried to get up.

Sparks were flying all around the place the roof was collapsing some of the floor was missing, there was debris all over the place, peoples body's lied all around the place either dead or too weak to move. Blood was splattered everywhere.

Yamaki tried to crawl to the door but as he was crawling part of the sealing fell on his legs stopping him from going any further.

Just as Yamaki was about to give up on hopes of survival the main doors burst open revealing the tamers. He was saved.

"Yamaki" Henry shouted as he saw Yamaki laying on the ground with part of the sealing on top of his legs.

"Don't worry we're going to get you out of here." Ryo said as him Kazu, and Kenta moved the ceiling off of Yamaki.

**_"Ba-…Basterd's…"_ **Said a gruff evil and truelly p*# ed off voice from the main computer which had somehow remained in tack.

"What's that?" Kazu asked for everybody.

**_"YOU SHALL FACE HELL'S WRATH!"_ **The voice shouted.

_"Trump swords!"_ Came another voice. The voice was soon followed by the sound of swords being deflected by something else that was metal. _"Clown!-"_ The voice cried out.

_**"Demons disaster!"** _The evil voice shouted. Shortly after the sound of impact was heard and a cry of pain.

"What's going on?" Henry asked Yamaki.

"The digital hazard." Was all Yamaki could manage to say.

The tamers looked at each other seeming all to think the same thing. _'Not again…'_

**_"I will-… OBLIDERATE YOU!"_** Came the evil voice yet again.

_"Not if I destroy you first!"_ Came a voice they all recognized as Beelzemon's. _"Corona Blaster!"_

_**"Demons disaster!"** _The evil voice shouted again.

The sound of an earsplitting explosion emanated from the computer at the same time that computer also blew up.

The next thing Yamaki knew he was in the hospital with a cast on his leg and bandages on some areas of his body.

The explosion had also caused him memory loose. Meaning he did not remember anything that had happened that day. It had also happened to everyone else who was there including the tamers.

This meant that nobody at all could recall the battle between Beelzemon and whatever he was fighting.

And this disaster also meant something that nobody took to well… Takato was lost forever..., they would never be able to find him now, with all of Hypnos's equipment destroyed. It was now up to Takato if he was still alive and able to find his way back to them.

**End of chapter 6**

T4L: Well I told you bad things were going to happen. What were you expecting a happy ending? Alright fine they lived happily ever after.

Terriermon: Like they could do that without me.

T4L: Anyways probably not going to update this side story for a while now. I'm going to be working pretty hard on the actual story now. So umm… I don't know why I say it for this story because so far only one person has done it but reviews would be nice.


End file.
